Universal Era
The Universal Era '''also known as ''U''.E.' is an alternate fictional timeline of Gundam used by the series' Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare. This timeline follows the events of the Humans thriving across the universe in the mid 2200's exploring and finding new things to discover while forming alliances with other species. Series *Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare Chronology U.E. '''A.D. Calender 2100, 2235 - 2237 U.E.A.D. - Expansion of the Universe The beginning of humans traveling far into the universe and beyond, colonizing worlds and creating new allies; The Universal Cooperative Alliance. Early 2338 U.E.A.D. - Universe Golden Age The Golden Age of the united Universe thriving with peace and prosperity. Late 2238 U.E.A.D. - Monarchy Dynasty Birth A man named Lexar Alexander I the man who formed the M.D. as he wanted to "reform" the universe as he says wanting to fix corruption the universe. He was joined by his brothers Nason Alexander II and Kason Alexander III making them the most wanted on the universe. Dead or Alive. 2239 U.E.A.D. - M.D. Attempted Invasion Lexar's first attempt was to destroy the U.C.A HQ in New York City on December 1, 2239 A.D. but failed tried to use Guerrilla Warfare on the Headquarters but lost destroying them from the planetary defense systems. 2242 U.E.A.D. - E.C. Massacre The second attempt was by Nason was making a killing massacre using gundam on one of Earth's colonized planets. It was somewhat making progress leaving causalities but sadly once again goes in defeat by death by highly skilled pilots only leaving left was Kason. 2246 U.E.A.D. - M.D. Assualt The third attempt but Kason was creating more foolproof plans so he does not end up like his brothers. He had become very successful already taking ten planets during his voyage and non stop since. The U.C.A knew one of the three brothers would step up their game and so they have which brings the "Freedom Rangers" and bringing the long civil war between the M.D. and U.C.A. and the Freedom Rangers. 2247 - 2258 U.E.A.D. - The Universal Civil War The long civil war between the U.C.A, Freedom Rangers and the M.D that has lasted for 13 years. 2259 U.E.A.D. - Peace Time - End of the U.C.W. The end of The Universal Civil War and peacetime to all of the universe and beyond, once more bringing peace to the universe. Mobile Weapons Freedom Rangers Mobile Suits # A346-B7K Archangel Gundam # AG-42B9 Wasp Gundam # KAT-2356 Liger Gundam # GF13-017NJIII Eternal Flame Gundam # MSZ-006-2 General Gundam # MWF-JG74 Bushido Dragon Gundam # GF13-050NJJA Bloody Mary Gundam # NK-13J Stardust Memory Gundam # GN-001 Silent Medic # RG GP01 Zephyranthes Destiny # XXXG-RX-0 Heavy Duty Monarch Templar's Mobile Suits (Monarch Dynasty) # XXXG-01D2 Grim Reaper # XXXG-01S2 Viper # RMS-141 Xekueins Soldier # LION-441 Stripes Battleships * SS-2 Ohara Spear MK2 (Freedom Rangers) * Iron Hammer BC-11 (Monarch Dynasty) * Enchanted Alamore Battle Cruiser (M.D. and U.C.A.) Species * Human - The very ambitious, creative and adventurous modern homo sapiens to build and explore. * Ossassinstal - A very unique and exotic humanoid extra-terrestrial species that nearly share the same traits as humans do. * Prominoid - An Artificial Intelligent Android species capable of learning, working, playing and nearly act as if they were organics. * Felisleo - A mix of full anthropomorphic feline species of Lions, Lioness and so on. They have heightened skills, senses, and warrior-like traits. * Steath - A reptilian species in a mix of fully anthropomorphic reptile species with predatory and violent traits with brutal warrior skills. Organizations * Universal Cooperative Alliance (U.C.A.) - An Alliance formed by all of the beings in the universe to serve and protect the stars with security and protection. * Monarch Dynasty - An Monarch formed to take over the universe with an iron fist. Companies * Meki Industries - A company formed by the Meki Government from Mars. * Feraline Association and Kitintelligence - Two companies from the Felisoleo homeworld; Felisa. * Kesha Cooperative - A Company from the Staeth homeworld; Alkore. * Stal Government - A government that specializes in gundam building from Ossassinstal home world; Stalion. * Promination Cooperative - A building manufacturing company from the Prominoid's homeworld; Larex-91. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare Category:Universal Era